EXÓDO II: LOS OJOS VERDES
by Him666yGir
Summary: ¡¿Qué es lo que me has hecho! ¿por qué no me escuchas? ¿por qué me miras así? esos ojos, se que los he visto en alguna otra parte... ¿en dónde fue?.


**DECLARACION: no tenemos ningun derecho con los personajes e historia de Duelo Xiaolin, este es solo un relato de terror sin relación alguna con la trama original de la serie y no obtenemos ningun beneficio economico por el mismo. Tambien mencionamos el relato de Los Ojos Verdes del escritor español Gustavo Adolfo Bequer que pertenece a su coleccion de leyendas literarias con el unico fin de compartir con ustedes algunos de sus parrafos.**

**Esperamos que difruten al leerlo.**

**

* * *

**

ÉXODO II: LOS OJOS VERDES.

**-_Herido va el ciervo… herido va… Herido va el ciervo… herido va_ -**se repetía así mismo Jack de una forma distinta a la que acostumbraba y mientras también recodaba el titulo donde leyó aquellas palabras: "LOS OJOS VERDES".

Cuando el poeta describió entre aquellos párrafos los ojos verdes, él no lo comprendió ni mucho menos los imagino, pero ahora los podía ver con claridad. Los ojos verdes y brillantes, que miraban fijos lo que quedaba de su ser, le pertenecían a su verdugo. Aquella mujer que había acabado con toda su vida. La Doctora Melisa Peimberth.

Desde hace tan solo unos días trato entender todo el horror en que se había convertido su vida. Sabía que ya no se le podía contar entre los vivos, pero aun no alcazaba a darle una explicación a lo que le habían hecho. Era como si de alguna forma mantuvieran encerrada su alma en esa capsula, pero a la vez como si siguiera vivo. En algunas ocasiones podía escuchar un latido y lo relacionaba con su corazón, en otras, cuando los efectos de Éxodo se le pasaban, sentía como su cabeza lo martirizaba con una fuerte migraña. Como si no lo hubieran separado completamente de su cuerpo.

-**_Herido va el ciervo… herido va, no hay duda..._**

-Jack ¿En qué piensas? –pregunto la doctora con un tono lleno de curiosidad.

-**_En Bécquer _**–¿para qué molestarse en decirle? a ella le era imposible escucharle y mas aun tratar de entender y aunque así lo hiciera ¿Qué importancia pondría tener lo que él pensara?

-Has estado muy tranquilo, casi no se registra actividad en las ondas gama- Melisa se giro sobre sus talones para observar una pantallita que con un ligero pitido registraba unas cuantas líneas que ondulaban tan perezosamente.

Un hombre, uno de los mas viejos que se encontraban al pendiente de él, se acerco a Melisa con la frente fruncida y los labios apretados. Ella sonrió cuando él la toco en el brazo. Jack lo miro muy intrigado, tratando de atrapar cada detalle de su aspecto. Seguramente en otro tiempo su cabeza estaba cubierta por una cabellera de resplandeciente negro azulón, porque aun en algunas partes quedaban mechones de ese color al igual que en la barba mal recortada sobre el mentón. Debajo de sus ojos lucia un color azul grisáceo profundo, posiblemente a razón de que llevara días si dormir. El hombre no podía ocultar su cansancio y confusión ni siquiera con los lentes que tenia puestos y manchados de sudor.

Aquel hombre llevo a Melisa casi del otro lado del laboratorio alejándolo de la capsula donde estaba encerrado Jack. Tal vez lo que debía decirle era de una gran importancia y no podía existir duda que se trataba de algo con relación a él. Quiso con muchas fuerzas poder escucharlos. Se concentro en ese anhelo ya que era lo único que le quedaba. Anhelos.

-**_Si esto ya va demasiado mal será mejor que lo sepa de una buena vez ¿pero qué tan mal se puede poner algo así? _**–se dijo, concentrándose en Melisa y el otro doctor.

-Doctora, algunos de los patrones revelan un tipo de actividad inesperada –hablaba el hombre con tono bajo y serio.

-¿De qué se trata Richardson?- pregunto Melisa mostrando un ligero tono de molestia y cambiando muy levemente la expresión de su rostro por uno serio.

-No lo sabemos, esto es… es… bueno, es como si él pudiera… o intentara reconstruirse –un silencio mortal cayo entre los dos. Los ojos de Melisa se abrieron desmedidamente y cuestionaban al otro doctor delante de ella. Por su parte Richardson no podía darle grandes respuestas mas que unas hojas de papel atrapadas en la tablilla que tenían por base. Ella las tomo y sus ojos se concentraron en leer cada anotación.

Tras un largo rato, cuando al fin parecía terminar, volvía a la primera pagina para releer todo. Esto hubiera seguido por una interminable hora hasta que otro hombre, poco mas joven que Richardson, se acerco a ellos para decirles que desde hacia menos de 20 minutos la capsula y Jack estaban teniendo una aumento en el flujo de oxigenación y de temperatura.

Melisa consulto su reloj, miro la capsula y su mano izquierda, en ella estaba anotado la hora en que se acerco a Jack para hablarle. Sus cálculos marcaban 25 minutos desde ese momento. Sin decirles una palabra a sus colegas camino, alejándose de ambos, y reviso la misma pantallita donde las perezosas ondulaciones y el pitido no tuvieron ningún cambio. Sus ojos verdes se volvieron a Jack, como tratando de leer en ese liquido sus pensamientos. Cuando se dio cuenta que no podía obtener de él alguna respuesta volvió a girase para ir a la puerta oculta entre tantos aparatos y gente.

-Adminístrenle dosis de 30 miligramos de Éxodo cada 2 horas hasta que yo regrese –ordeno antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Los hombres se miraron entre si y regresaron a lado de sus otros compañeros para decirles de la reacción y ordenes de Melisa. Después de otro rato cada uno volvió a sus tareas y Richardson se hizo cargo de administrarle a Jack aquella droga que le hacia perder la conciencia entre las visones mas disparatadas que pudiera imaginar.

-La Doctora Peimberth debe haber ido a consulta a ese hombre –Escucho decirle Richardson a su colega mas joven.

-Espero regrese pronto –fue todo lo que respondió el otro doctor.

-_**¿Cómo ira a ser que termine todo esto? **_–se pregunto Jack, ya sin muchas esperanzas y entusiasmo por averiguarlo -_**Herido va el ciervo… herido va, no hay duda…** _-Jack volvió sobre sus recuerdos de Bécquer- **_en ese relato el protagonista es engañado por una bruja que habitaba en una fuente y terminaba con… mhm… ¡ha si ya recuerdo!_**… "_Las aguas saltaron en chispas de luz y se cerraron sobre su cuerpo, y sus círculos de plantas se fueron ensanchándose, ensanchándose, hasta expirar en las orillas."_

Las computadoras en la habitación registraron la actividad psiquica de Jack, una alarma se encendió con fuerza y él permanecía indiferente a todo el alboroto que había provocado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Afuera de aquella habitación Melisa tomo su celular y marco en sus teclas de manera casi automática. Un lento pitido se escucho, espero solo 20 segundos a escuchar aquella voz profunda, varonil y seductora, pero no se escucho nada mas que un suspiro fastidiado.

-Soy la Doctora Peimberth –se apuro a decir, del otro lado continuo el silencio- las pruebas están saliendo de acuerdo a lo que nos indico … él esta aprendiendo tan rápido y la droga parece que le da mayor fuerza, tal y como pensábamos.

-La espero en mi oficina –ahí se corto la llamada y Melisa se quedo absorta mirando el celular antes de guardarlo y seguir su camino fuera de aquellas instalaciones de investigación.

FIN…

**

* * *

**

GUIR: Hola de nuevo… aquí con duras penas sacando el que seria el segundo capitulo de Éxodo y esperando convencer a Guira para que ya hagamos el fic completo.

**GUIRA: yo lo dudo, estas son cosas que tenia en mente pero hacer un fic "completo" y seguramente largo requiere de tiempo y planeación y… bueno, ustedes o los que han escrito fic son mejor entendidos. Aun así espero que les haya gustado la continuación y también les agradezco mucho por sus comentarios tan alentadores, nunca espere semejante respuesta ahora entiendo porque mi hermano se deshace escribiendo sus fic. Un beso y un abrazo muy especial a Yunuen, a Gushu, Freaku, Juanis, y Shadir por sus lindas palabras fue que me convenció Guir a seguir con este juego.**

**Estaremos al pendiente de sus comentarios y sugerencias, por favor no duden en enviárnoslas en sus riviews.**


End file.
